Antara Perasaan
by dey Esvenia
Summary: Shim Changmin tidak pernah melibatkan perasaannya dalam urusan percintaan. Apakah hal itu juga berlaku untuk seorang Jung Yunho? Spesial fic HoMin buat ngrayain Fujoshi Independent Day #4 Read n Review please... DLDR


**Antara Perasaan**

By Shierryan

Disclaimer: God

a/n: annyeong~ fic special dari Shier buat ngrayain Fujoshi Independent Day #4 Jayalah fujoshi Indonesia! ^o^

Aku berteduh di depan sebuah toko yang tutup. Hampir seluruh tubuhku basah. Hujan sialan, padahal tadi pagi masih cerah. Menengok jam tanganku dan kembali mengumpat pelan. Pukul 3.47, terlambat lebih dari setengah jam dari janjiku bertemu dengan kekasihku. Dia pasti meninggalkanku, aku yakin. Akulah yang memohon kesempatan terakhir agar bertemu dan memperbaiki semua yang ada. Tapi nyatanya, hujan bodoh ini menghalangiku. Tidak. Aku juga sama bodohnya. Kurasa langit tahu bahwa pertemuanku dengannya akan sia-sia. Pria itu sepertinya sudah bosan dengan anak SMA sepertiku. Aku sendiri merasa tak lagi menyukainya sejak dua bulan terakhir. Lalu kenapa harus memperbaiki yang ada? Apanya yang perlu diperbaiki? Hanya basa-basi, mungkin dia juga tahu.

Aku tidak menyesal. Tidak sedikitpun. Ceritaku dan dia sudah berakhir. Seperti tetes hujan pertama yang menyentuh tanah kering. Hilang.

Ah, bicara soal hujan. Aku kembali mengumpat. Ia bertambah deras. Aku yakin malam ini akan ada badai. Jarak pandangku bahkan tak sanggup menembus lebih dari tiga meter. Sial! Menyipitkan mata, aku melihat bayangan seseorang yang berlari dalam hujan selebat ini. Ia menuju kemari, berteduh dan berdiri di sampingku. Basah kuyup, tubuhnya benar-benar basah.

Seorang pria, sedikit lebih tinggi dariku. Ia menoleh padaku, menampilkan senyum pada wajahnya yang berkulit agak kecoklatan. Aku tidak membalas senyumnya, hanya diam dan mengamati pria itu. Sepertinya ia tidak peduli padaku, lebih memilih mengamati hujan sambil melipat tangan di depan dada.

Ia berambut hitam almond , dipotong pendek. Memiliki rahang yang kokoh. Matanya seperti mata musang walau tadi tersamar saat ia tersenyum. Tapi, setelah melihatnya menatap hujan dengan ekspresi datar, aku baru tahu kalau tatapannya tajam. Dia tampan, aku menilai.

Pria itu memainkan rambutnya yang basah dengan tangan kirinya. Butiran air berterbangan dari helaian hitam almond miliknya. Berkilauan di sekitar wajahnya yang tampan. Terlihat memukau dari sudut pandangku. Jarinya juga lentik. Tunggu! Jari manisnya, ada sebuah cincin emas melingkar disana. Kurasa dia sudah menikah. Entah kenapa itu menghalangi niatku untuk memandangnya lebih lama. Aku memalingkan wajahku menatap hujan. Rasanya menyebalkan mengetahui apa yang sedang kau nikmati adalah milik orang lain.

"Apa aku mengganggumu?", suara bariton rendah menyapa pendengaranku, "Kau, terlihat tidak suka dengan keberadaanku." Aku kembali memandang pria itu, ia tampak sedikit tidak enak hati.

"Tidak", jawabku datar. "Hanya, kau sangat basah."

Aku dapat melihat campuran ekspresi bingung dan aneh di wajahnya. Menurutku itu lucu, aku menahan tawa. Ia masih menatapku dengan mata musangnya. Aku menyukainya. Ditatap dengan mata itu olehnya. Entah kenapa.

Dia membuka bibirnya yang berbentuk hati itu. Aku yakin ia akan mengatakan sesuatu. Sangat yakin sebelum sebuah suara menginterupsinya. Seorang wanita datang dan berbicara entah apa yang aku tidak peduli kepada pria itu. Aku menggaris bawahi kata 'sayang' yang mereka gunakan untuk memanggil satu sama lain. Aku membuang muka.

Mereka lewat di depanku. Wanita itu memayungi dirinya sendiri dan pria bermata musang. Aku menatapnya datar. Tapi, pria itu menoleh dan tersenyum padaku, sedikit mengangguk. Aku menghiraukannya dan melangkah ke arah berlawanan dengannya. Tidak peduli hujan deras yang mengguyur tubuhku.

.

Ibu marah padaku. Aku tidak peduli. Ia selalu begitu setiap setelah nenek memarahinya. Baru belakangan ini ibu dari ayahku mengetahui orientasi seks yang kupunya. Ia mengancam akan mengeluarkanku dari daftar keluarga. Aku tidak peduli dengan wanita tua itu. Toh, ayahku tetap menghidupiku dan dia harus melakukannya. Dia pikir siapa yang membuatku seperti ini. Dan ibuku, tentu ia masih mengurusku. Mengingat aku anak semata wayangnya.

Setiap makan malam bersama, aku jarang bicara dengan kedua orangtuaku. Jika kami mulai bicara, hanya akan terjadi keributan. Ibu membahas tentang apa yang menyebabkan nenek marah padanya. Aku tidak peduli dan tetap makan. Ibu yang semakin marah membuat ayah angkat bicara agar aku memperhatikan ibu. Aku mendebat ayah yang membuat ibu ganti melampiaskan marah pada ayah. Lalu, mereka bertengkar sementara aku tetap makan. Dan berakhir dengan ayah yang menggebrak meja, menyuruh diam dan melanjutkan makan. Saat itu terjadi, aku sudah menyelesaikan makanku dan beranjak ke kamar.

Aku menenangkan diri. Memutar musik klasik, tiduran, membaca komik yang kusuka. Samar-samar masih terdengar suara ayah dan ibu di lantai bawah. Aku tidak peduli, kembali menenggelamkan diri pada duniaku sendiri.

Hampir pukul sembilan malam sekarang. Aku bangkit untuk menutup jendela kamarku. Hebat, hujan masih turun hingga saat ini.

Aku teringat pria mata musang. Mungkin aku menyukainya. Tapi aku benci mengingat ia sudah memililki pasangan. Apa aku rebut saja? Tapi ia terlihat bahagia dengan wanita itu. Lagipula, belum tentu melihatnya lagi. Berarti harus melupakannya. Ck, membuatku kesal.

.

Hari ini menyebalkan. Kepalaku pusing, banyak tugas, ditambah teman sebangku yang cerewet. Dia adalah anak laki-laki, sahabatku. Postur tubuhnya lebih kecil dariku, tapi lebih berisi, dan suaranya cempreng. Ia mengeluh tentang kekasihnya, guru bahasa Inggris kami. Pria flamboyan yang suka menggoda siswi. Aku malas mendengarnya, tambah pusing.

Pemandangan luar jendela bagus. Cuaca cerah, banyak pohon, burung berkicauan. Tapi tidak membantu _mood_. Aku berpaling, anak-anak sekelas riuh. Ada guru baru, wanita. Aku pernah melihatnya, kemarin, bersama pria mata musang. Aku lebih suka melihat langit daripada wanita itu. Entah kenapa. Mungkin karena pria itu. Aku ingin melihatnya lagi.

Sekolah itu tempat yang lumayan menyenangkan. Banyak anak laki-laki keren disini. Mereka suka basket dan berada di bawah matahari. Aku mengamati mereka dari lantai dua. Salah satu pemain melihat ke arahku. Sang kapten. Dia tersenyum dan melambai. Aku ganti melambai. Ia tinggi dan punya badan yang bagus. Anak pengusaha kaya. Aku pernah jalan dengannya. _One night stand_. Ia menyukaiku.

Aku sedang menyusun rencana. Tidak ingin cepat-cepat pulang. Mungkin ke _game_ _center_ atau toko musik. Bel pulang berdentang, saatnya pergi.

Itu dia, pria mata musang. Berdiri di samping gerbang sekolah. Aku menuju ke arahnya, hanya untuk melewatinya. Dia melihatku. Tertegun sejenak, lalu tersenyum padaku. Aku berhenti, diam dan melihatnya. Seorang wanita menghampirinya, seperti kemarin. Aku mendengus melewatinya.

Aku menang. Mungkin hari ini memang menyebalkan , tapi setidaknya aku masih memiliki keberuntungan. _Game_ _center _itu menyenangkan. Tapi aku lapar. Ada baiknya aku makan dulu.

Kecelakaan kecil. Aku terserempet mobil saat keluar _game_ _center_. Aku mengumpat. Pengemudi itu keluar dan menolongku, si mata musang. Dia minta maaf, wajahnya cemas. Aku menyukai ini, dia khawatir padaku. Tapi wanita itu mengganggu. Dia datang ketika mata musang memapahku. Bertanya keadaanku dan pura-pura khawatir. Dia membuat mata musang menjauh dariku. Pengganggu.

Rumah sakit. Pria itu membawaku paksa kesini. Wanita itu juga ada, mengganggu. Tapi, mata musang menemaniku, sepertinya merasa bersalah. Wanita itu pamit mencari makanan. Aku senang dia pergi. Si mata musang bertanya keadaanku, ekspresinya lucu. Aku tersenyum. Aku menahan tawa ketika dia bengong. Mungkin terpukau, lucu. Benar. Dia bilang senyumku manis. Aku tersenyum lagi, dia juga.

Namanya Jung Yunho. Umurnya 23 tahun, terpaut enam tahun dariku. Ia bercerita tentang pertemuan pertama kami. Katanya aku orang yang unik. Aku hanya menatapnya, ia kembali tersenyum. Dia tinggal dua blok dari rumahku. Herannya aku tidak tahu. Dia pemain saham, lebih sering di rumah. Dia bercerita banyak tentang dirinya sementara aku mendengar. Dia itu cerewet.

.

Parah. Hampir dua bulan aku terpaku pada Yunho. Aku jadi kesal padanya. Dia membuatku keluar kelas lebih awal untuk melihatnya. Membuatku berhenti untuk melihat senyumnya. Memikirkannya. Sial! Ini menyebalkan. Seingatku, dulu tak pernah sampai seperti ini.

Tapi, hari ini dia tak ada di depan gerbang. Tidak menunggu seperti biasa. Sakit? Atau bosan? Aku melihat wanita istri Yunho pulang menyetir mobil. Tadi sepertinya dia terlihat kesal. Mereka bertengkar?

Aku bertemu Yunho. Di supermarket dekat rumah. Dia membeli banyak kaleng bir. Aku mendekatinya, dia menyapaku. Mukanya kusut, sepertinya benar sedang bertengkar. Aku tersenyum padanya.

Hebat. Dia menawariku main ke rumahnya. Lalu istrinya? Pulang ke rumah orang tuanya. Aku menerimanya. Dengan senang hati.

Apertemennya luas. Kami duduk di sofa. Dia menyalakan televisi, acara basket. Katanya dia suka basket. Dia mulai membuka kaleng birnya. Meminumnya pelan. Pandangannya menerawang. Dia meneguk birnya lagi lalu beralih padaku.

"Kau tidak banyak bicara, ya?"

"Tidak sepertimu", aku tersenyum.

"Padahal suaramu bagus"

"Aku tahu."

"Narsis.", dia terkekeh. Kembali minum.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau tidak pernah bercerita tentang dirimu. Di rumah sakit dulu juga aku yang banyak bicara."

"Kau cerewet."

"Kau punya kekasih? Kau kan tampan,"

"Tidak"

"Saranku, carilah gadis yang baik dan setia padamu."

Setia? Istrinya selingkuh?

"Tenang saja, aku tidak tertarik pada wanita."

Dia mengangguk, meminum habis birnya, lalu membuka satu kaleng lagi.

"Dia selingkuh?"

Dia tidak langsung menjawab. Meneguk minumannya dengan cepat. Mungkin sudah habis separuh. Dia menghela napas panjang, lalu menyenderkan punggungnya pada sofa. Dia memejamkan mata. Kurasa jawabannya 'iya'.

"Yunho"

"Hm, kau tidak memanggilku _hyung_?", masih terpejam.

"_One night stand_ denganku!"

Dia membuka matanya. Menegakkan punggungnya dengan pandangan tertuju padaku.

"Kau gila!"

.

Sebulan aku tidak bertemu Yunho. Sejak saat itu, dia tidak datang lagi ke sekolah. Tidak menjemput wanita itu. Ngomong-ngomong, wanita itu tidak ada lagi di sekolah. Dia pindah. Aku senang. Melihatnya membuatku kesal.

Aku sedang di kantin. Kapten basket mentraktirku. Dia bilang perayaan ulang tahun.

Kapten mengajakku ke bar. Tempatnya ramai. Kami berpesta, lebih tepatnya dia dan teman-temannya. Aku hanya melihatnya. Dia menari liar. Kembali minum dengan cepat. Lalu, menari lagi. Dia gila, teman-temannya juga. Mereka gila karena menikmati situasi ini.

Minumanku belum habis segelas. Pahit. Tidak terlalu suka. Entah kenapa mereka suka.

Aku melihat Yunho. Tidak jauh dariku. Sedang minum dengan ganas. Dia menatapku intens. Aku menginginkannya. Apa kudekati saja? Sepertinya dia mabuk. Tidak. Dia bersama seorang wanita. Mereka berciuman. Menyebalkan.

Kapten datang padaku. Ia berbau alkohol. Dia menciumku, panas. Kurasa dengan kapten tidak masalah. Toh, dia cukup hebat. Tangannya mulai bergerak. Dia menatapku, lembut. Aku suka tatapannya. Kami berciuman lagi.

Kapten tersungkur ke lantai. Yunho memukulnya. Mereka keluar dan berkelahi. Aku mengikuti, melihat mereka beradu kuat. Hebat! Apa itu untukku?

Yunho menang. Rasanya tidak adil, dia kan pria dewasa. Aku kasian pada kapten. Belum sampai aku menghampiri kapten, tangan Yunho mencengkeram lenganku. Menyeretku masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Apa-apaan?

Kami di apartemennya. Tepatnya di sofa, dengan aku berada di bawahnya. Dia melumat bibirku. Sedikit tercium bau alkohol, dia mabuk. Tubuh kami menempel erat. Aku bisa merasakan sesuatu yang keras di bawah sana. Seringaiku muncul.

Yunho menjauhkan bibirnya. Ia menatapku terkejut, sepertinya sudah sadar. Sial! Padahal belum melakukan apa-apa.

Wajahnya disembunyikan di telapak tangan. Bergumam maaf padaku. Aku diam saja, kesal. Yunho menyebalkan! Dia menyuruhku pulang. Pikirnya, siapa yang menyeretku kesini?

Kuputuskan sekarang. Aku membencinya.

.

Aku hidup sendiri sekarang. Sudah dua tahun ini, sejak lulus SMA. Kuliah dan pindah ke kota. Bekerja paruh waktu untuk menunjang hidup. Aku tidak pernah pulang ke rumah, malas. Situasinya tetap sama saja.

Aku malas. Penjelasan dosen itu membuatku pusing. Bisakah ia berhenti mengoceh barang sedetik saja?

Ada pria tampan. Duduk dua bangku di depan wanita sampingku. Tubuhnya tegap. Aku bisa melihat wajahnya setiap ia menoleh pada wanita di sampingnya. Ia menatapku tiba-tiba, mungkin sadar sedang kuamati. Ia terseyum, ada makna tersembunyi. Aku tahu itu.

Aku menolaknya. Dia menarik. Sial! Bahkan mataku masih belum mengalihkan pandang. Lalu kenapa?

Hebat! Sudah entah berapa kali aku menolak pria seksi yang datang padaku. Semua ini membuatku gila. Tentu saja aku butuh pelampiasan, tapi bagian diriku menolak. Cih, sejak kapan Shim Changmin menggunakan perasaannya.

Kurasa sejak tiga tahun lalu. Gara-gara seseorang. Hanya seorang pria. Benar-benar tidak berguna.

.

Sore ini hujan. Tidak terlalu deras. Aku berhenti di sebuah toko, berteduh. Aku tidak masuk, hanya berdiri di depannya. Aku pernah mengalami hal ini. Kejadiannya hampir sama.

Aku mendengus. Menyadari betapa 'normal'nya aku menjalani hidup setelah kejadian itu. Jung Yunho sialan!

Seorang pria juga berteduh. Berdiri di sampingku. Sekali lihat aku tahu dia tampan, sial! Tubuhnya lebih basah dariku. Jarinya mengacak rambut hitam penuh air itu. Kali ini tidak ada cincin disana. Ia menoleh, tersenyum padaku.

"Merindukanku?"

Mata musang itu menatapku. Aku menciumnya. Cukup lama kurasa. Beberapa orang berhenti untuk melihat kami. Ia menggenggam tanganku, menautkan jemarinya. Menarikku ke dalam hujan.

Kali ini kami berjalan beriringan. Tersenyum pada hujan yang bertambah deras.

Aku tidak menyesal. Tidak sedikitpun. Ceritaku dan dia baru saja dimulai. Seperti titik air yang tidak berhenti turun.

-end-

a/n: fic ini ditulis peke sudut pandang Changmin, dan entah kenapa aku merasa kalau oppa satu ini males ngomong,,, jadilah fic gaje ini.. XD

jika ada yang nunggu my beloved big bro, mohon bersabar yaa... hehee..

at least, review please,, ^^


End file.
